


Moon Runner

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Detective Noir, Lack-two's real name is River, No Archive Warnings Apply yet, Rating will climb over time, This kid is way too mature for his age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: Interpol Superintendent Black believes strongly in the old Unovan values of blind justice.Unfortunately, this belief winds up getting him fired. He knows without a shadow of doubt that the true identity of Dusk Boss Ajna is one Augustine Platane Sycamore, regional professor of Kalos. He is now on a mission to prove that Augustine is indeed Ajna, and most of all, clear his name...





	Moon Runner

_6:00 P.M. Unovan Time_

 

River took off his cap and rubbed his temple. He couldn't believe this.

He, Lack-Two, Mr. Perfect, the youngest Interpol Superintendent ever with a pristine record... Had been fired?!

He set the cap down and picked up a polaroid. As he held it up to the light, he couldn't help but glare at the smiling face staring back at him, frozen in time.

Professor Augustine Platane-Sycamore.

That sick bastard, this was all his fault! River had certainly underestimated his ability to fake his innocence. The young detective knew for certain though. His fangirls and his students could all deny it as much as they wanted, but he knew that hiding behind that innocuous façade was Ajna_Reloaded, boss of Team Dusk.  

The boy stood up, determination in his young eyes. All he needed to do was find enough evidence to prove that he was telling the truth. He had been rash last time, but not this time. 

 


End file.
